113342-request-costume-versions-of-raidpvp-gear-models
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Well there are various ways to make it fair, such as when I suggested it being a high-tier crafted item, or having the ability to buy any class's armor from the Prestige vendors in the same way one buys one's own class gear. There are many ways to do it, and Carbine has more info on the best way to balance it, so I chose not to comment on it that much. As for the models being exclusive, well, exclusivity isn't really a thing in WildStar. Espers and Spellslingers can equip dungeon dropped heavy armor they bought on the Auction House, without ever doing the dungeon. Also, it's not unusual for people to costume over their cool stat-boosting gear, even the ones with unique models. And in PvP, you don't have time to look at someone's armor and determine if they're in 1800 gear in your practice match like a loser. Costumes actually used to be disabled in PvP for that reason, but Carbine realized there wasn't anything to be gained by it and lifted that restriction. The point is currently, you can't get the other classes' gear models at all, no matter how much you PvP/raid. Adding the existing models would take less time than making entirely new robot costumes, because, as I said, most (if not all) of them are already fit to all the races. ;) If you want digitigrade robot legs, you should be able to have them, regardless of whether you're a Stalker or not. My suggestion isn't necessarily about making it easy to get those models, but rather, possible at all. | |} ---- Oh Jtal... why must you tease us so? I don't know if we need top tier raid gear as costumes.. but some awesome looking class based costumes would be cool.... | |} ---- Yeah... i can see that. I just don't want, say, a lvl 15 stalker alt wearing high end stalker raid gear as a costume, cuz he can. Now if someone earned that tier of raiding on a character, then I think I'd be ok with a high end raiding stalker having access to warrior or esper gear of that level. | |} ---- Thanks for replying! Considering robotic prosthesis aren't uncommon in the WildStar world, some RP characters have them, and their players would really, really appreciate this feature. <3 Oh, and we still need head goggles back. You can still have the rowsdower too. <3 And then we'd need that unlocked too. The raid/PvP models are already class locked, that's the whole point of this thread. | |} ---- Personally I wouldn't mind any more than I mind someone with a squirg on their head or a full set of Strain gear, but at the same time the actual gear is level 50, so I'd naturally assume costumeable versions to also be level 50. It's not just raid armor that uses those models btw, it's rated PvP as well. | |} ---- Why not? If that player has invested the necessary time, effort and currency to get the costume, why shouldn't he wear the costume unless he's "the proper level"? It'd be just an arbitrary number to protect the sparkliness of the high-level crowd. | |} ---- Definitely maybe? :rolleyes: | |} ---- ---- Pretty sure I addressed that point earlier. The unique graphic ARE part of high end gear. Nothing wrong with giving people shineys for accomplishing something, especially if it involved teamwork. Signed, The alt-a-holic Crafting Nut with no characters even close to attuned... | |} ---- ---- ---- A team of blues that know what they're doing getting wiped multiple times by a team with a few 1800s says different. My characters, and those of others, geared in full sets of PvP blues can be killed in one to three hits by players in 1800 gear. And don't tell me to stay out of telegraphs, that's impossible in Battlegrounds, especially if you're a tankier player. | |} ---- ---- Why not? When I played TERA, my favorite thing about their reskinning system was that I could spoil my low level alts and dress them up in literally any level armor I wanted. It made having RP-only characters much more fun, and it made leveling the characters themselves fun as I didn't have to get stuck with ugly low level gear. I dumped tens of thousands of gold buying end game armors off the broker (gold I earned through my own in-game efforts) to outfit my low level alts. No one ever complained about that kind of thing. Not really, it won't. You shouldn't let what other people do to their own characters bother you so much. | |} ---- Did you read the thread? You can't get it at all if you're not that class. No weird monster helmets for Spellslingers, no fabulous flowing robes Warriors, no robot goat legs for Espers. And several people, self included, suggested keeping it all as PvP/raid gear, just unlocked for all classes. | |} ---- ---- ---- Like I said to the last person that said this: You can't get it at all if you're not that class. No weird monster helmets for Spellslingers, no fabulous flowing robes Warriors, no robot goat legs for Espers. And several people, self included, suggested keeping it all as PvP/raid gear, just unlocked for all classes. Getting it free was not suggested in the OP. What was suggested was all classes being able to get it. However, for that to work, PvP has to work, and anyone playing Battlegrounds can tell you, it's practically an automatic loss if more than one person on the opposing team has 1800 Arena gear, so right now no one's getting any of it anyway unless they win trade or have a very solid guild. tl;dr: Costume =/= free | |} ---- ---- ---- These are good points, but at the same time, the days of being stuck with a uniform are long gone. Also, I very rarely see anyone in class-specific gear that hasn't costumed over it with something they like the look of better. If I want to know what class someone is, I look for their weapon. It's much easier to see that than their armor, which is likely mix and matched and dyed. I think having styles that fit the classes is good, but options are better. That's just my take on it, anyway. | |} ---- ---- Can you please explain to me how I misunderstand your suggestions here? You are not only talking about mixing class gear for costumes, but also making them available for anyone to buy or craft (for costuming purposes). I think you should go back and read your own post before suggesting that others have misinterpreted you. This just simply isn't true. Anyone who has played enough pvp knows this. Do you really think one single 1800 geared player with 5% better stats than pvp blues really makes a big difference in a battleground of 10 players? I know plenty of people who have got their 1800 gear the legitimate way and it doesn't require a solid guild since arena has nothing to do with that. Is it easy? No, but it is certainly doable. | |} ---- ---- You can already do this. There's a bug that higher level gear of your own equipable armor types won't equip in your costume slots, but if you're a light armor wearing class, you can wear any medium or heavy armor in your costume, even stuff higher level than you. It's unsure which is bugged... the not being able to costume higher levels of gear you can equip, or being able to costume armor types you can't actually equip. Most are hoping it's the former, and it will eventually be fixed. But I'm sure sooner or later, Carbine will fix the bug and then we'll know what was intended. | |} ---- ---- I assumed anyone reading the thread would have the common sense to realize that I wasn't talking about a freebie. ;) Crafting research items is pretty dang annoying (unlocking them, specifically) and earning PvP and raid gear takes time as well, so those are viable methods that don't devalue equipable stat gear. As for PvP, run Walatiki with yourself and your team equipped only in blues and quest PvE gear, against a team in 1800s, then get back to me. You won't notice if the 1800s are on your own team. The classes matter too, going against a couple of Espers and Warriors is suicide, because the Espers will root and disarm you so you can't CC break while the Warrior 2-shots you to death. Arenas are different I'm sure, but I can't comment on that because I haven't done a lot of Arenas. There's no PUG option for rated and practice rarely pops for me. | |} ---- ---- ---- Yeah that 5% stats increase really must have lost you the fight :P | |} ---- ---- What are you talking about? Can you please point out where I said anything about a "freebie"? What do you even mean by that? Regardless, as "hardcore" and difficult as you're trying to make crafting seem, you can't seriously be trying to compare it to the effort and skill necessary in arena or raiding. Just stop making excuses and work towards getting the items you want the way they were designed to be earned. This is exactly what I did with 2-3 people going into random queues BEFORE blues were buffed to old t1 levels and we got to 1500. Then with t1 gear got to 1900+ (again, before the buff). You win some, you lose some. You work at it and get better to EARN your rewards. Thanks for the info on the different classes- very helpful... Did it occur to you that maybe every class has it's strengths and weaknesses? You don't do rated arena, yet you want the top arena gear as a costume through buying or crafting it. Do you really think that's fair to those who have earned it? Normally I wouldn't care at all about a post like this but it got a response from a Carbine dev in a tone that seemed your suggestion of making high-end gear that requires accomplishing something through skill, hard work and persistence might be easier to obtain in the future (most likely through a costume store after they go free to play). Make a cool-looking costume through crafting, or buying, or grinding some reps- but don't take the uniqueness of particular rewards away or you'll also be removing incentive. This game needs incentives- not watered-down versions of current rewards obtainable through much easier methods. | |} ---- ---- My comment had zero to do with what your talking about....I was never implying anything about class specific gear. I was speaking about the concept of people that want the pvp and raid styles but do neither. Im sure later on down the line some of the class specific gear will probably be released since iit's a common thing to repackage old gear styles. | |} ----